My Memories
by Raccoon-san
Summary: HarryxHermione Bits and pieces of the life of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. A small compilation of Harry Potter shortstories.
1. Spend it with her

**Author's Notes:** _Justwatched the Chamber of Secrets movie, and thought up of an idea._

**

* * *

_12.24.05_  
****Spend it with her.  
**

He sat down right next to her, not budging while holding her hand. Everybody had been feasting, all enjoying the fact that the holidays were hours away. Instead, he had stayed with her and held onto her cold hand with his warm one. Literally, he had come every hour just to sit with her like this, and leave and study for thirty minutes on how to reverse the enchantment, then come right back.

He could never forget how he found out what had happened to her.

_ "I warn you," Professor McGonagall said, "This will be a bit of a shock."_

_ Harry and Ron watched the door open. Nothing seemed to be out of place, Madam Pomfrey was leaned over a bed. Harry and Ron walked up toward her, slowly and cautiously, and when she straightened out to show what she had been leaning over, Harry dropped the Nimbus 2000. Ron had his mouth opened, turning toward Professor McGonagall with a "what happened?" look._

_ "She was found near the library, along with this. Does it mean anything to you?"_

_ Ron took the Small Circular Mirror, and looked at Harry holding the mirror. Harry examined it distinctively but only saw his reflexion._

Harry looked at the clock, which read: 5:57 P.M. The curfew was at 6:00 P.M. sharp, all students were to be escorted back to their common rooms by then. Luckily, he brought his Invisibility Cloak with him. That way, despite the fact that his life was in danger by the killings, he would be with Hermione on Christmas along with Christmas Eve.

Throwing it on, he not sat on the stool but leaned against the bed.

"Happy Christmas, Hermione," Harry said while holding her hand.


	2. The Sunset

**Author's Notes:** _Glad you enjoyed the first chapter. Short, yes..._

_

* * *

_

_12.29.05  
_**The Sunset**

Harry walked out of the boys dormitory with a frown. Why did Ron have to be such a git, being so cruel to Hermione. Yes, Ron was his best mate and all but he could be harsh at times when he it did not have to matter. Especially over his dumb rat, Scabbers, even if a small portion of Harry believed that Hermione's cat Crookshanks did eat the rat. But that's what cats do. He remembered what happened exactly as he entered the school-yard.

_ Hermione burst into tears. Before Harry could say or do anything, she tucked the enormous book under her arm, and, still sobbing, ran toward the staircase to the girls' dormitories and out of sight._

_ Harry had glared at Ron who had been looking down on the floor._

_"Can't you give her a break?"_

_ Ron looked at him, a dull expression. "No," he said flatly. _

He found Hermione sitting by herself by the lake, sitting on the warm grass sobbing silently to herself. Harry hesitated, watching her sit by herself. The sun was starting to set, so they had better get in because Harry didn't want another run with the dementors.

He sat down next to Hermione quietly, and gazed out toward the lake. His dark hair danced with the wind, for the wind and his hair waltzed together at times. He didn't bother looking at Hermione, the absence of words would embarrass him.

"I suppose you're here to make me apologize to Ron?" Hermione asked, looking at Harry with blurry eyes.

"No. I don't think you have too," Harry replied, gazing down at her. "So you don't have to worry, I'm not on his side nor am I on yours."

He wiped a tear from her eye that began to fall down her tanned cheek. Hermione gave a brief smile to show her gratitude, and then looked out toward the lake again.

They sat in silence, just Hermione and Harry; the lake seemed so peaceful especially with the sunset light glazing over the open waters. It was about time they should head inside, Professor Dumbledore would be mad if he were to find out Harry had been outside the castle.

Harry rose to his feet, dusting the dried grass from his bottom and turned, "Hermione let's start walking."

Hermione's hand shot up and grabbed his wrist. "Can we just stay for a little longer?"

Harry looked at her, and for once he thought Hermione's idea was bad. But the look on Hermione's face broke down his idea causing him to smile and sit back down. "Okay, just a little longer."

They sat down together, by the lake, where they watched the sun set. Harry had to admit, the idea wasn't as bad as he initially thought it was.

Mainly because he was with Hermione.


End file.
